When I First Met Grovyle My Trusted Partner
by Oakwillow907
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN! There are changes later so stay put I appreciate you guys with the views! ITS OVER 700! this is currently being rewritten to have a little patience im trying to get everything up to date.
1. Chapter 1

**Me- Wow! Already writing 2 stories XD**

**Grovyle- Moonfire you are my partner yet SO GOD DAMN HYPER!  
**

**Me- T^T Grovyle...  
**

**Grovyle- what?  
**

**Me- YOU ARE SO STUPID ( grabs a frying pan making grovyle feint ) Oops we are all out of reviver seeds oh heres one.  
**

**Grovyle- goo... ACK!  
**

**Me- oops its a reviser seed!  
**

**Grovyle- REVISER SEED?! NOOOOOOOO!  
**

**Me- WARNING RATED T DUE TO MILD CUSSING!  
**

**Me- ON TO THE CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1- We just met didn't we?

Moonfire's Pov

Im Moonfire a Human of course I ran with my long black hair flowing behind me. " Damn it! The Sableye are catching up! " I said running as fast as I can. " WHE HE HE! " That's all I heard was the sound of sableye I turned around and shot a blast seed at then then shot a couple of iron thorns to go with the combo and kept running. " Finally it's about time! " I said when I touched the rock next to me.. but my fault I triggered my Dimensional scream ability. " _It's here! I can feel the time gear! "_ Then the vision ended I could tell it was in the future but I shook my head and continued through Treeshroud forest looking around. " Ha it's about time I finally found a real live Time gear! " I say but then I heard some rustling in the bushes I turn around. " Who's There?! " I call out. " Did you say.. Time Gear? Iv'e been following you for weeks now you know that right? " I hear. " YOU BETTER COME OUT YOU BASTARD! " I yell out to him as he walked out its only a pokemon. " My Names Grovyle nice to meet you. " He said. " Mine's Moonfire. " I say " Glad to meet you I hear you have a special ability called the Dimensional Scream I hear it lets you see visions from the future or past. " Grovyle said. " Yeah so what? " i said  
" I think we should team up since we are both after the same thing. " he adds. " WHE HE HE! " i hear. " Oh Shit they found us! " I said getting my iron thorns and things ready for battle.

* * *

**Me- FWA Ha! gatta love those cliff hangers!**

**Grovyle- You sure didn't like to listen to me back then!  
**

**Me- OF COURSE NOT!  
**

**Shadowbolt- Since my partner and grovyle are fighting over stuff REVIEW OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- WOW I'm already on a roll here! Too bad I wont be able to update often because of school and the fact that my laptop is broken.**

**Grovyle- sure its called AT LEAST GET TO CHAPTER FUCKING EIGHT!**

**Me- Hey Grovyle..**

**Grovylew- what?**

**Me- SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Grovyle- EEP!**

**Me- On to the chapter oh and grovyle..**

**Grovyle- yeah…. Wait NO!**

**Me_ Hell yeah do the disclaimer**

**Grovyle- -_-' Moonfire does not own pokemon if she did she would make more games and make one that's not with the partner like riolu ect. She would do it just me and her.**

**Me- ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**_" Oh Shit! They found us! " I Say. " WHE HE HE! " I hear as they step closer me and grovyle back to back._  
**

****" Wan't to stay together on this one? " Grovyle asked me.. " Sure now lets fight! " I said almost getting a fury swipes from a sableye. " Ugh! Take this! " I say as i threw a Reviser seed at the sableye, Reviser Seeds are the oppisite of a Reviver seed eat one of these bad boys and you instantly die. " Nice one! " Grovyle says while using Leaf Blade. while I wasnt paying attention a got a scratch from one of the Sableye but i quickly recoverd and threw another reviser seed taking it out, while Grovyle used Leaf Blade on the last sableye. " We.. won " i said wincing at the pain in my arm. " Yeah but your hurt. " He says his voice filed with worry as he grabbed my supplies and bandaged my arm so it wouldnt get infected.. * he sure does care alot maybe it would be okay to join him for awhile with my dimensional scream im sure we can stop the planet's paralysis.* I thought cleary not even knowing Grovyle finished bandaging my arm. " Thanks. " I said. " No Problem so what do you think about working together collecting time gears? " he asked. " Okay then lets get moving to our next destination which is of course Dusk forest so we can travel into the past i already know all 5 locations from using my ability. " I said. " Agreed then lets go! " He said as we started running.

_This is only the start of an adventure that surely wont be forgotten, an adventure to save the world... _

* * *

__**Me- Fwa Ha once again another cliffy! love them! now thats chapter 2 i hope its a tad bit longer than the first.**

**Grovyle- yeah i do hope that is is!  
**

**Me- Okayyyyyyy.. Now to get to the reviewers..  
**

**A Random Human- Yes I DID i used a Cliff Hanger just for you!  
**

**ILovedogs12- Thank you! :D And so am i I FINALLY got the damn program!  
**

**Me- REVIEW ARE ELSE YOU WILL NEVER SEE DAYLIGHT ON THIS STORY!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Starting out**

* * *

**Me- Whoo hoo! 3 Chapters in 1 day! ( has a mini celebration )  
**

**Grovyle- As you can tell my partner is pretty happy right now...  
**

**Me- I Do not own pkmn mystery dungeon if i did i would make pkmn mystery dungeon EVERY game exept pkmn ranger :3 ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

**** Now that we joined together to find the time gears we set out to our next destination ... the Dusk forest where we need to find Celebi the time traveling pokemon we need her help so we can travel back into the past. " Grovyle come on I got all the nessesary things we need! " I yelled at Grovyle. " Alright no need to yell.. " He Complained. " All right lets head out! " I said continuing on the path eventually running into a pokemon now and then. " this should be the place. " I hear Grovyle say. " Celebi! Celebi! Are you here?! " I hear him call her out. " hehe! Of course I am my dear Grovyle! " I hear as a pink pokemon teleport before me looking at my bandaged arm. " Oh you must be the girl i hear from Grovyle all the time he constantly follows you around your hurt i can heal it right up! " She said doing so with my arm. " okay your all better! Now grovyle are you two here to go into the past? " Celebi asks. " Yeah Oh this is Moonfire my partner she has the dimensional scream its obvious that Dialga is after her too. " What he said made Celebi steam. " Okay I'll open the Passage of time now! " she said as she stormed off I only shrugged my shoulders and quietly followed my partner to the passage of time. " Here it is now hurry and go before the sableye get here! " She told us then I Nodded to Grovyle as he grabbed my hand and we jumped in while Celebi Closes the passage and teleports off. " Okay Grovyle what ever we do lets make it something worth saving for! " I say. " Right! " He agreed but suddenly a Dark figure appeared i could'nt make out the shape I know it's a pokemon though. " HAHAHA YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE HISTORY! " It said aiming an attack for Grovyle. " GROVYLE NOO! " I yelled as I jumped beteen him and the attack i took the whole attack myself. " Moonfire!.. A..Are you alright? " He asks with worry. " i..im Fine! " I say but the passage shattered and he landed in the Eastern forest but after the time accident i blacked out Grovyle was uncounsious... " N..no loosing my consous again..." I say as everything went black...

**To Be Continued... What will happen to Moonfire and Grovyle in the next chapter?**

* * *

**Me- WHOO HOO ANOTHER YET GOOD CHAPTER WITH ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!  
**

**Grovyle- HAHA! WE ARE NOT SEPARATED YOU DIDN'T LOOSE...  
**

**Me- DONT SPOIL IT FOR THE VIEWERS!  
**

**Grovyle- Okay!  
**

**Me- REVIEW, Review, REVIEW!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Why am i like this?

* * *

**Me: SO SORRY! yep i have school and im sick so my mom went to sleep so in the mean time im going to do some uploading!  
**

**Grovyle: Yep and she's FINALLY going to start the chapter while im doing stuff on a piece of paper XD  
**

**Me- GROVYLE THATS MY DAMN HOMEWORK GIVE IT BACK!  
**

**Grovyle: NO!  
**

**Me- i do not own pokemon if i did i would do blah blah blah and so on! GROVYLE! ( uses dark pulse )  
**

**Grovyle- AHHHHHHH!  
**

* * *

** Moonfire's POV  
**

" Ugh mind telling me what hapend after the accident Grovyle? " I said as i got up but strangely enough.. **" GAHH YOUR A DAMN EEVEE! "** I hear my partner yell, i looked at my hand to notice, its not a hand its a paw. " HOLY SHIT! " I yell. " Oh well at least you didnt loose your memory I hear that in an accident like this one could earase your memory, yowch. " Grovyle said.

Later that night... * Thunder and lightning light the sky as Moonfire and Grovyle ran through the rain. * " Grovyle we have problems! " I Said as a dark pokemon appeared... only to know it was Duslnoir and the sableye. " Awww shit! Even here he followed us!" Grovyle said its obvious to that he's angry. " HAHAHA Did you REALLY think you could escape?! I WONT LET YOU CHANGE HISTORY! " Dusknoir said as a battle started " ENERGY BALL! " grovyle yelled. " Moonfire! Deal with the sableye! " He yelled to me. " GOT IT! " I yelled back as i used dig on one and it feinted.

" Ugh! " i yelled as i got hit with a fury swipes. " Damn it! have a shadow ball! " I said as it hit the last sableye. " Grovyle! " i said running to his aid while aiming a shadow ball at Dusknoir. " UGH! " Dusknoir winced in pain as I managed to make a critical hit. " Moonfire good job! " Grovyle praised me. " NO problem now lets hurry before he gets back up! " I said but he got up anyways and hit me with a shadow punch to knock me out.. " Ahhh! " I yelped in paint as my vision became blurry...

**To Be Continued... Will Moonfire be alright?**

* * *

**Me- FWAH HA! HOWS THAT A RANDOM HUMAN?!  
**

**Grovyle- T_T Moonfire stop geting into bad situation i cant loose you like i did in the game...  
**

**Me- dont worry my partner im sure theres going to be more in the next chapter :3  
**

**grovyle- Fine ANYWAY on to the reviews...  
**

**A Random Human: No i will not give you spoilers since my partner says so ;3  
**

**Ilovedogs12: Awwww thanxs to my partner :3 and Hi from Moonfire as well XD  
**

**me_ Ahh thanks buddy! Anyway REVIEW GUYS AND SEE YA NEXT TIME FOR CHAPTER 5!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The first Time gear and the Pokemon of Wigglytuff's Guild!

* * *

**Me- FWAH HA! I HAVE QUITE A LONG TIME SO I CAN UPDATE!**

**Grovyle- -_-' Okay we get it Moonfire  
**

**Me- WHO CARES! Also you can find me on DeviantART as Acillathepkmnranger XD also you can pm me to ask about my Warrior cat site with Rainshadow55 also known as Eriathewolf on Deviantart or ask for my wolf site!  
**

**Grovyle- Moonfire does not own pokemon mystry dungeon if she did she would make a 4th one  
**

**Me- ON TO DA CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

**Moonfire's POV  
**

**** I Yelped as I got hit with the shadow punch i blacked out as grovyle yelled my name. " MOONFIRE! " Grovyle yelled as he took a step torwards Dusknoir." HAhaha! What are you going to do with out your partner now Grovyle?! " Dusknoir asked. " He's not with out a partner! " I said as i got up. " WHAT?! B.. but how?! Dusknoir said. " Because I would never leave my partner without a goodbye Dusknoir and either way I know that if i do die.. THAT GROVYLE WOULD FINISH THE MISSION EVEN IF I DO! " I yelled as the Sky Blue Ribbon that Grovyle gave me around my neck glowed.

**Grovyle's POV ( yes i know its RARE! )**

**** I stood up to see that my partner Moonfire was battling Dusknoir, dogding attacks left and right. " Ugh! Moonfire! " I yelled as she got hit with a shadow punch but recovered quickly and shot a powerful Shadow Ball at Dusknoir which sucessfully hit. " Damn it! " Dusknoir fled as he got hit. " We WILL meet again Moonfire and when we do im taking you back to the future for death! " He yelled as Moonfire stood her ground " Yeah right, just TRY me Dusknoir let me say something YOU WILL NEVER FUCKING WIN! " She yelled and ran over to me. " Grovyle are you okay? " she said as she gave me help so i could at least sit up.  
" Yeah I'll be fine. " I said getting up. " We are in Treshroud foreest right now, I can feel the time gear lets keep moving." She said. " Of course. " I replied and kept going with my partner.

**Shadowbolt's POV ( at the Beach with Firelily the vulpix )**

" Huh Dusknoir look at all the peliper! " I yelled as Firelily and Dusknoir look up.**" **HAFINALLY FOUND YOU! " Bidoof said rushing up to us. " Bidoof whats the matter? " I asked " A call has been put out all apprentices have to come back to the guild imediantly! " Bidoof said as we all rushed to the guild. There was ALOT of talking. " WHATS GOING ON? " I yelled over all the talking. " A time gear has been stolen... " Chatot said with fear its quite rare to hear chatot talk like that. " NO NOT THAT TIME GEAR! " Loudred yelled. " Wait the one at... " I was cut off by Chatot. " Y.. Yes the one at Fogbound lake has been stolen. " He said. " What?! By who? " I asked. **  
**

" There ws already a HIGH bounty for these two.. they go by the name of Grovyle and his partner Moonfire... " He said but the name Moonfire did sound familiar...

* * *

**Me- JEEZE I DID A GOOD ONE!**

**Grovyle- Yes you did!  
**

**Me- Dont worry about the random time skip its going to be back at normal when i do chapter 6 it will be back to my pov too XD  
**

**Grovyle- anyway see you guys in chapter 6!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

**me- FINALLY ITS FRIDAY!**

**Grovyle: sorry to those who wanted a fast update but school calls with... UIL, Student council, Art, Test, STUDIES, AND HOMEWORK!  
**

**Me; Thank you Grovyle for explaining WHY i dont update like: A Random Human  
**

**( Gasps among the crowd )  
**

**Grovyle: Moonfire does not own pkmn if she did she would do whatever she wants including replacing the pkmn she hates in pkmn B&W  
**

**( Gasps... again )  
**

**Me: HEY CROWD SHUT THE HELL UP!  
**

**( silence )  
**

**Me: Better now on to the damn chapter before i get insane from all my studying  
**

* * *

**** ** Moonfire****'s point of view**

Finally after quite awhile from Treeshroud forest we have stolen 2 time gears. " What's our next destination? " Grovyle asks me as i pull out my map." By the looks of it... Fogbound lake we have to battle Uxie to get to the Time gear first though." I replied to my partner. " Damn why fight? " He asks. " Uxie guards the Time Gear, but of course we have to be careful we won't know if Dusknoir or the sableye are out, also we're outlaws here so we REALLY careful. " I sayed.

" Alright then lets get moving. " It was all he said before we walked in silence but i knew better than that.. that I was mysteriously being followed.  
" ... " I stayed silent until a Riolu and Vulpix came out of some bushes, I Ignored them and ran to where my partner was." _Something about that riolu realy seemed off... "_ I thought to myself as I used tackle on a sentret. " Ugh Groudon I can tell its an Illusion but lets attack anyway. " He said using Leaf Blade.

**Shadowbolt's point of view ( yeah to lazy to put pov )**

Me and Firelily kept on walking but stopped as we spotted a shiny eevee and i mean SHINY! But something was different about her maybe it was her aura I dont know but we kept moving forward.  
**( very VERY short pov im to laza )**

**Moonfire's POV**

" We Finally beat Groudon now on to uxie you want to do the same as always, you battle I grab? " I asked. " You know it! " Grovyle said before challenging Uxie I jumped into the chilling water and swam my way to the Time Gear... but something stopped me along the way and grabbed me out of the water by the scruff of my neck. " DAMN YOU DUSKNOIR! " I spat at Dusknoir who held me pretty high above ground. " Now what are you and Grovyle doing trying to steal the Time Gear? " He ashed sarcasticly. " You should know very well why Dusknoir! " I growld as i tried to turn and aimed a shadowball at him. it hit and he loosened his grasp and i broke free. " You can go to hell Dusknoir! " i said as i threw a few more Shadow balls at him, The moonlight peeking through the roof of the cave gave me strength, somehow i evoled into a umbreon that was a dark gray, purple rings, and teal eyes.

" GAHH! " He yelled as I used Dark Pulse it dealed alot of damage since it was a dark type move and he's a ghost type." This... THIS ISNT OVER MOONFIRE! " He yelled as he prepared an attack for me...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Me- HAHA ONCE AGAIN CLIFF HANGERS!**

**grovyle- 0_0**

**me- Anywayyyy on to the reviews  
**

**A Random Human- Yeah three in i think 1 to 4 days :3 its the fun of writing and now its 5 points for me XD but you still win by 25 -_-"  
**

**Me- REVIEW GUYS AND YOU GET A VIRTUAL CAKE!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Who won?**

* * *

**Me: FINALLY! jeez im so sorry for the really late update im still sick for about 2 weeks and a half now :( so no angry comments i've been busy, With UIL, I have a meting for Student council coming up, and Testing week im extremely busy plus i come home exauhsted from school then i have to check my sites and DeviantART i always have over 200 messages so for you guys i will do it extra long to make it up.  
**

**Grovyle: Alrighty after that explaination if your confused and you have a fanfiction account you can always Private message Moonfire which she will be changing her username to Moonfire908 or Frostfire  
**

**Me: now onto the reviews!  
**

**Ilovedogs12: its fine its not like I asked you to review heres a virtual cake and a voodoo doll that looks like my rival**

**Skystar: once again my dumb rival- YUSH! CLIFF HANGERS ARE AWESOME! 8D im listening to the 10 hour Nyan cat want the link?  
**

**A Random Human: yeah i have lots of it 8D and Ethan your sister is not as insane as i am ( evil face 83 )  
**

**Also for those who cant find my Deviantart account heres a link  
**

**Me: CHAPTER TIME!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7 who wins this round?  
**

**Moonfire's POV  
**

As i coughed up a bit of blood Dusknoir tries to attack me and Grovyle while the two pokemon over there stood in shock and surprise. " Moonfire we need to get out of here, hand me your bag " Grovyle whispered in my ear as i gave it to him. " Alright Dusknoir lets fight right here, Right now! " He said tossing a luninous ord to me while getting into a battle stance then Dusknoir charged at us while i threw the orb to the ground making it too bright to see. So we escaped once more.

" Damn it! they escaped again! But not for long! " Dusknoir said before dissapearing to give us the chase. " Gahh! Damn it! " I yelped in pain as Grovyle covered my wounds in bandages. " w.. Where to next? " I said in pain. " Nowhere for now you need to heal Moonfire your pushing to far even though you evolved but dont worry we WILL go after the time gear again when its safe to. " Grovyle answerd me as my rings lit up the space we were in.

**Back in treasure town**

" really? " Murmurd in and out the crowd of pokemon in the town square. " Yes the future world is something to utterly didpise..no winds blow, the sun never rises, its truely a dark and evil world.. " Dusknoir lied. " But Dusknoir sir, I dont understand what does Grovyle and Moonfire have to do with this? " Shadowbolt asked. " they have everything to do with it, nothing other than bringing the planet's parlysis themself! " Dusknoir replied.

" Damn it! Dusknoir is spreding lies again! Nothing but utter lies! " I said angrily. " Well then lets get moving and get the time gear while they are in the squae! " Grovyle said as we started running back to Crystal Lake. " Shit! this is a trap i know it! " I spat. " Oh Dont worry about it we'll be fine! " He said while I fought off a monster house again.

**After the Meeting**

" Alright time to get to the plan Grovyle and Moonfire are suppost to show up for the time gear. " Azelf said. " correct. " Dusknoir replied. " Well time to move out! " mesprit said.

**Later at crystal cave**

We looked around for anyone who might spoil our plans to get the next time gear, we headed more towards to it. " We expected to see you Moonfire and Grovyle... " That voice seems awfully familiar. I turned arund. " Its been awhile hasnt it... Dusknoir? " I sain glaring at the ghostly pokemon. " Of course it has now lets say you and Grovyle are not getting away this time. " he said as the legendary lake trio appeared. " Shit.. " I said while getting into a attack stance but... " AWW CRAP! " I said as a fury swipes caught me off guard making me freeze i was caught and got roped around the muzzle. ' Shit now i can use my shadow ball ' I though but i forgot i could use dark pulse so instead i jumped up and put one paw and the ground making dark pulse hit everyone exept grovyle who jumped on a crystal. " UGH! " is what everyone said but it agitated Dusknoir and he came over to me and hit me with ice punch. " UGH! Shit! SHADOW BALL! " i said while firing the shadowball it made a direct git but not enough to make him pass out but then all the legendary lake trio him me with a confusion attack making me faint.

**So after the battle..**

' Great im caught Grovyle escaped leaving me behind what a partner my ass.. ' I thought bitterly as i glared at the guild pokemon while dusknoir talked making all of then flinch. " A... Are you sure she wont lash out at us? " bird brained chatot asked im all tied up exept my muzzle so i can talk but my moved were lets say zeroed up. " YOU can shut your birdbrained beak up! " I yelled at him. " EEP! " He said and went to hiding behind a wigglytuff who appeared.

" Well thats good dusknoir yes we will keep her here until you capture Grovyle. " Wigglytuff said while i only glared still my teal eyes glowing. " Thank you Wigglytuff, I appreciate it. " He said going out the door.

* * *

**Me: FINALLY!  
**

**Grovyle: HELLZ YA!  
**

**Me: anyway sorry for the late chapter again all in favor of a sequel say Snow in the review hope you like it AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Update

**Frost: My bad guys i had MAJOR writer's block for a LONG time plus playing Dragon Quest IX doesnt help ^^'  
**

**Moonfire: And?  
**

**Frost: -_-' damn you moonfire and Sword Art Online and Soul eater PLUS School is stressing me out and so many appointments ALSO NO UPDATES NEXT WEEK! im extremely busy  
**

**So yeah plus i have a youtube account and Deviantart to keep up with so yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh Sorry if you were dissapointed  
**


	9. Chapter 9 the real chapter 8

Chapter 8 **( THE REAL ONE! ) **

**Okay im back after MONTHS of writers blocks THANK YOU GUEST! I love the fact you made me get off my ass with an idea! Have a free fucking cookie XD * gives cookie I. **

**Grovyle: Here's what will happen.**

**First off I like the idea of going ahead to get the time gears and Moonfire staying at the guild. But after Grovyle got the time gear over time moonfire has been talking to the apprentices Shadowbolt and Firelily about what happened. **

**SO enjoy!**

**A Random Human: ^^" sorry I forgot your review and I got looking block so sorry bout that :P**

**Also this is Shadow and Fire's POV is underlined **_**and grovyle or moonfire is in italics like this :3 movement as well. **_

_Im stuck in my own thoughts again. " what do you want?! " I barked at the apprentices who keep bugging me to tell them what the future was like. I sighed ' And I thought they knew this._

" _Fine. " I said. The apprentices looked at each other and sat down quietly._

" _The future is utter chaos. " I started. " The paralyzed world is nothing what you have. " I said. The apprentices eyes were wide I mean WIDE. " It's a world of darkness. No wind ever blows. The sun never shines. Nor the moon ever rises. " I said NOW I have they're full attention._

" _But why is it paralyzed? " the vulpix asked. " well me and Grovyle were partners. We worked together so that we could stop this calamity. " I stated. " Okay but how did you met exactly? " The riolu now asked. _

" _well it was quite the while back. I was formerly Human, but someow… Im in my current state. ' I said, the pokemon just kept listening._

_After explaining the story the pokemon seemed to understand. But many others didn't believe as they actually listened during orders._

After listening to an Interesting story from the umbreon we took in to hold, I guess it's not THAT hard to somewhat believe.. apart from the Guild members.

" That umbreon, I swear she is lying. " Loudred said. " Oh shut the hell up Loudred. " Shadowbolt yelled. " what are YOU going to do about it?! " He yelled back. I sighed listening to the bickering pokemon.

Cooling my fire I went outside. I don't think anyone has noticed. " Firelily? " I pokemon asked I looked up and my mom was here. Mom was a shiny Ninetails. Quite beautiful too. I took after her in looks and many traits.

" Hi mom. " I said. " I heard about the umbreon, are you okay? " she asks. " Im fine mom she's got AWESOME stories to listen too. And she has purple rings! " I said. True her stories ARE interesting.

" okay Firelily just stay out of trouble. " She stated. " Hai, yes mom. " I said as she walked away.

_As I gathered the Time gears, it was hard to think without Moonfire's suggestions. Arceus I can't tell you how much I miss her. This is quite annoying. Like a song I can't ever get out of my head._

_Many times it's annoying to keep others around me. I've lost so much already. But it's all worth it for those in this lifetime to live happy, free, and without worry. I've given up everything for this resolve, Moonfire too._

_I've lost a lot… but I will not dwell on it. I continued my path through the volcano. It's so hot here I would burn from just a simple mistake. I got closer to the final room._

_I neared the end, But as I did I group of Flareon at least 3 decided to Pop out. " We're team Flarie. " One stated. " and we're not letting you pass. " Another said. " Get over it. " I said as I used dig and already defeated one. " Your nothing but weak amatures. " I said. The flareon fled._

" _Haha. " I laughed. As I got to the Time Gear, Lava stood in my path and I jumped as grabbed the gear carefully but quickly I got out. That's now 5 time gears._

**I love italics :3 I love them. Anyway hope you enjoyed this! I improved over the months while writing. It's worth It XD**


End file.
